


A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Short drabble about Lily and James while they were at Hogwarts.





	A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody

“Shit!” Lily scrambled to pick up her work. She should have listened to Eileen she somehow always knew when it was going to rain down to the exact second. But Lily hated being in the library on nights like this when Potter and his friends were scheming.

Besides, it had looked perfectly fine. There had been no sign of an impending storm or any sort of indication that Eileen was right. Within seconds the light drizzle of rain turned into an all-out war.

The redhead swore again as she tried to make an umbrella with her wand, but she couldn’t shove her work into her bag and hold her wand at the right angle. Her wet hair stuck to her neck and she knew that her essay was now a jumble of washed out ink. At least she had three more days to complete it, but the water had begun to break through her clothes to reach her skin.

A figure came up behind her and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and throw her bag. She heard the voice of James Potter start to apologize profusely. He picked up her bag and led her inside. Lily would have protested but she had begun to shiver excessively.

Once inside the castle, James performed a spell to dry her off. It didn’t completely dry everything but worked well enough to stop the cold that was clawing its way in.

They didn’t talk on the way to the Gryffindor Common room. Nor did they talk when they arrived. It wasn’t an awkward silence but one of the comforting ones.

James handed Lily her bag when they reached the stairs that led to the Girls’ dorms. She managed to say a simple “thank you” before running up the stairs to get out of her damp clothes.

Once inside her room, Lily leaned against the door, caught her breath, and walked over to her dresser.

James Potter was going to be the end of her, Lily decided. As she tried to shake the smile that had inevitably made its way onto her face. She tried her best to deny everything but one can only hide the truth for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
